Sirius’ Daydream
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: This is what Sirius daydreamed whilst Remus was daydreaming in “Daydream”. This is not a sequel or even a prequel. It’s a mirror fic which is basically the events of “Daydream” from Sirius’ pointofview.


**Title:** Sirius' Daydream

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Remus/Sirius

**Length:** 1,035 words

**Summary:** This is what Sirius daydreamed whilst Remus was daydreaming in "Daydream". This is not a sequel or even a prequel. It's a mirror fic which is basically the events of "Daydream" from Sirius' point-of-view.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** bondage

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** emotionalwench (LJ)

**Notes:** This was never intended to be written but some reviewers were curious on what Sirius dreamed whilst Remus was daydreaming in my fic "Daydream". Now, I'm inspired to do it.

**Review:** Yes please

Sirius knew he was intelligent and he knew he could do the class work set for him. The problem is that he did not want to do it, especially not on a day like today. If it was practical work, like practising charms, then he would do it -- he loved the practical work. It was just…the weather outside was beautiful and he was envious that he was stuck inside the library whilst he could hear all the other students having fun outside. He stared at his friend, Remus who was buried in his books and writing.

_Oh, Remus, _he thought._ When are you going to learn that is more to life than reading and studying?_

Remus looked as if he was locked in a hypnotic trance in which he had to write continuously. He did not look up once except to read one of the many books on his side of his desk. Sirius wished he could grab hold of his friend, envelop him in a hug and give him something that would make him forget all about studying. He wanted to show the werewolf how much he was in love with him, wanted to stroke Remus' messy mop of brown hair, kiss him and touch him everywhere. To Sirius, the werewolf was the most beautiful person in the world and he loved him more than anything, even more than playing pranks on other students.

And yet, he knew that his love for the lycanthrope could never be revealed. He knew that Remus never had nor would have time for love or relationships--the werewolf loved studying too much.

_Oh, come on. Stop looking at him, _Sirius thought to himself._ The sooner you finish this bloody essay, the sooner you can get outside and have some fun._

He sighed to himself and went back to his reading. He picked up his Muggle Studies textbook and began to read about Muggles' views on magic. He had to write an essay on how Muggles; views on witches, wizards and magic had changed over the past 100 years. He tried to read on changes after the Muggles' Second World War but the heat was slowly reaching his brain. The words became blurry and he was becoming light-headed. He rested his head on the desk.

_Just five minutes and then I'll do the essay. Five minutes. Five…minutes…Five…min…_

_The room was bare except for a table and a pile of discarded clothes on the floor. Remus was lying stomach-first on the table and he was also completely naked. His wrists and ankles were tied to the corners of the table by rope. He was also blindfolded and gagged by Gryffindor school ties. Sirius, who was standing behind Remus, smiled and licked his lips as he gazed at the tip of the werewolf's erection pressed underneath him._

_Sirius stripped and tossed his clothes onto the growing pile on the floor. He lifted himself onto the table and knelt between Remus' open legs. He rested himself on the werewolf's back and began to stroke Remus' brown hair. He could hear Remus breathing rapidly through the gag. _

"_Hush, baby," Sirius soothed, "you are going to enjoy this."_

_Sirius pushed the hair from the back of Remus' neck. He kissed and licked the exposed skin, smiling as the werewolf shuddered and writhed underneath him. Sirius moved his tongue slowly down Remus' spine, taking delight in feeling the werewolf squirm under him. _

_When he reached the small of Remus' back, Sirius stood up and began to stroke the werewolf's bottom cheeks. He heard Remus moan through the tie that was tied around the werewolf's mouth. _

_Sirius whispered, "You like that, don't you?"_

_Remus nodded eagerly and Sirius chuckled, "It's going to get better."_

_He bent down and spread Remus' cheeks wider. He gently licked the rim around the werewolf's opening. He heard Remus moan and gasp at the touch. Sirius repeatedly licked the rim before gently pushing his tongue inside the submissive werewolf. Remus immediately strained against the bonds and Sirius continued the delicious torture on his friend._

_Sirius felt his shoulders being shaken and he heard James' voice, "Wake up, you dozy puppy!"_

_Sirius shook his head and said, "No! This is too nice!" and continued to probe Remus' anus. _

_He then felt both shoulders being roughly shaken and heard James say, "Come on! Wake up, you lazy git!"_

"Come on! Wake up, you lazy git!"

Sirius lifted up his head and groaned, "Okay, okay. I'm awake." He looked up and saw Remus and James staring at him. He let out a yawn. "How long have I been asleep?"

Remus answered, "Less than an hour. Come on. Let's go outside."

Sirius' woolly brain woke up instantly. "But what about the studying?"

Remus looked at his unfinished work for a moment and then turned back to Sirius. "You know what. I think I've had enough of studying."

Sirius' mouth fell open in shock and James placed a hand on Remus' forehead. After a few seconds, James said cheekily, "Nope, Sirius. No temperature. He's not ill."

The trio laughed and through his giggles, Remus said, "I'm just sick of studying when it's such a gorgeous day outside." Sirius watched as his friend picked his books and parchments. When he had stood up, Remus looked at Sirius who was still sitting in his chair. The animagus could now easily see a bulge in the werewolf's trousers. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Sirius smiled and picked up his belongings. As he stood up, he said, "Sounds lovely."

As the trio left the library and walked into the school gardens, Sirius could not help but think about his dream and the bulge he noticed in Remus' trousers. It made him wonder what had happened to Remus whilst Sirius was dreaming.

_Maybe your mind was not on your studying, eh? Maybe there is more to you than your bookish image tells. _

As they reached the sunny fields, he gazed at Remus' backside and licked his lips at the thought of licking the werewolf's entrance as well the bulge in Remus' trousers. His last thought before setting out in the sunshine was, _Maybe there is a chance after all…._


End file.
